The Aquarium
by Doomina
Summary: Charis, Cedrella e Callidora moravam em um enorme aquário e cada uma enchia seu tanque com algum líquido diferente.


**N/A:**

Fic escrita para o projeto _Toujours Pour_ da sessão Blackamoor no fórum 6v.

Membros usados: Charis, Callidora e Cedrella Black. Itens usados: Aquário, vodka, veneno e sangue.

* * *

**The Aquarium**

por Doomina

* * *

Era apenas uma mansão. Uma enorme, caríssima e extravagante mansão. Nada ali era tão sombrio quanto o sobrenome da família e tudo estava coberto por uma fina camada de transparência e reflexos. As paredes de vidro - grossas o suficiente para agüentar a pressão da água purificada e os pequenos peixes nadando ali - eram impecavelmente limpas pelos milhares de elfos que as esfregavam diariamente.

Além dos criados, apenas cinco bruxos habitavam aquela casa e ninguém era capaz de vê-los juntos num mesmo cômodo, ainda que o vidro captasse seus reflexos perambulando pelos corredores, o que criava ilusões de reuniões em família. A privacidade era mantida por feitiços que limitavam a curiosidade e permitiam que os membros escondessem algo que desejassem, o que acontecia com certa freqüência.

Por exemplo, ninguém sabia que Charis roubava garrafas de vodka do escritório de seu pai, escondendo-as em seu armário de bonecas depois de esvaziá-las. Havia certa suspeita nos olhos do pai quando se cruzavam no corredor, mas apenas elfos foram expulsos ou vendidos pelos roubos. Charis ria-se até dormir quando pensava nos elfos, ajoelhados e clamando por perdão enquanto seu pai continuava chutando-os para fora da mansão. Na manhã seguinte ela se ocupava em livrar-se dos lençóis fedendo a álcool pelo descuido de não tampar a garrafa antes de pegar no sono.

Charis e seu enorme tanque transparente, transbordando vodka conforme ela nadava calma e embriagada.

Cedrella sabia que sua irmã era responsável pelo roubo das garrafas, mas não dizia nada, pois estava ocupada em proteger o seu próprio segredo. A sua fixação pelo sangue puro dos Black, literalmente. Ela também roubara algo do escritório do seu pai, mas duvidava que ele fosse sentir falta do belo canivete escondido embaixo do seu travesseiro. As cicatrizes em seus tornozelos pareciam durar para sempre e sua cama cheirava sangue mesmo anos depois da primeira vez que ela sangrara sem ter se cortado por conta própria. Quando sentia o gosto metálico do líquido vermelho, escorrendo pelo canto da boca e também no corte em seu antebraço, ela não tinha certeza se era tão puro quanto ela imaginava ser o sangue dos Black.

O pouco sangue no tanque de Cedrella não era suficiente para afogá-la em coisas doentias para sempre.

A mais saudável das irmãs era Callidora, pois diferente das irmãs, ela não aplicava sua obsessão por coisas líquidas em seu organismo. Não. Ela preferia envenenar seus animais de estimação, como gatos, cães e pequenas tartarugas marinhas. As paredes de seu quarto eram repletas de peixes mortos e o elfo responsável por tirá-los sempre acabava engasgado com alguma coisa indetectável. Ela misturava os venenos nos frascos de perfume e não tinha medo de borrifá-los no pescoço quando saía para alguma ocasião especial. O líquido era fatal apenas se em contato com a saliva, mas nunca a pele. O primeiro namorado de Callidora morreu envenenado e a garota não chorou no seu enterro. Não gostava de beijos no pescoço mesmo.

Callidora enchia muitos tanques com veneno, mas o seu permanecia intacto.

Charis era a mais velha e inteligente das três, mas sua beleza não podia ser comparada à de Cedrella, sempre admirada por todos, ainda sim, nenhuma era não tão amada quando Callidora, cujo charme e simpatia eram irresistíveis. A relação entre elas era ter o mesmo sobrenome, Black. A diferença era que nenhuma delas eram filhas da mesma mãe. Isso era apenas mais um dos segredos que a mansão de vidro guardava e nenhum dos Black sabia, exceto o pai das garotas.

Arcturus e a imaculada mansão de vidro projetada por seus antepassados. O seu aquário com peixes mesquinhos e falsamente carregando com o sobrenome de sua família.

Ninguém soube que Lysandra se suicidara até que um dos elfos anunciasse aos gritos que sua senhora havia se afogado na banheira do terceiro andar. Durante o funeral, as filhas choravam enquanto Arcturs pensava se alguém além dele sabia que sua esposa era estéril. Provavelmente não. O patriarca abraçou as garotas e mudou-se para longe, alegando grande pesar pela perda da esposa.

A mansão de vidro permaneceu habitada e muitos outros segredos foram escondidos pelas três herdeiras dos Black até que partissem com um novo sobrenome, abandonando seu aquário para sempre.

* * *

_**Reviews?**_


End file.
